


Want You Back Underneath My Skin

by thismuchmore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thismuchmore/pseuds/thismuchmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have sleepy morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Back Underneath My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts).



> Written for tailoredshirt's birthday. She asked for sleepy morning sex, which is her favorite. (Also, it's kind of on the border between "mature" and "explicit," just as a warning.) The title is from "Glitter" by No Age.

When Danny starts sleeping with Steve – not just having sex with, but actually sleeping in the same bed – two things surprise him: one, that Steve is a cuddler, and two, that Steve is so damn sleep-stupid in the mornings. He usually wakes up with a relaxed, goofy look on his face, the kind of soft smile that Danny is coming to realize Steve doesn’t give away easily, that comes out only sometimes. Danny has seen it in the mornings, when Steve isn’t awake enough to realize it. But he’s also seen it in those moments Steve doesn’t know Danny’s looking, like when Danny is with Grace, or when they’re relaxing after a long day, sitting by the water, unwinding with some beers.

Last night they’d crashed after several days on hardly any sleep, a little drunk and too exhausted to do anything besides take off all their clothes and pass out. They’d started out on separate sides of the bed, but in the morning Danny wakes up with Steve’s long limbs tangled with his own, legs wrapped around legs and an arm haphazardly strewn across Danny’s chest. Steve’s face is smushed into his pillow, and his lips are quirked up a little bit. Of course he’s smiling; it’s easy to smile when you get to take up most of the bed. Even after that time a couple of weeks ago when Danny had said, “Seriously, Steven, are you not aware of bed etiquette? Have you never shared a bed with someone else before?” Steve had just gotten that sheepish look on his face, the one he gets when he’s embarrassed by something but doesn’t want to say it out loud, and Danny came to the realization that besides Catherine, who _had_ shared a bed with Steve? Even Catherine had probably slept over just a few times – not that Danny was ever keeping track of that stuff – but six months ago he _knew_ when she’d spent the night with Steve by the way he came into work the next morning looking like someone who’d just had really great sex.

Danny recognized it back then, and he sees it again now when he and Steve go to the office together in the mornings. It puts a smile on his face as he sits at his desk and sips his coffee, how he can see Steve just outside the door, maybe talking to Chin, moving with the sort of ease that Danny knows comes from having gotten laid.

Danny closes his eyes again, drifting back into sleep, but it’s the kind of unsatisfying sleep where he knows he’s going to have to wake up soon. He doesn’t like to be the first one up; he likes to let Steve wake him up because Steve is persistent about it in a way that Danny pretends to be annoyed by but secretly enjoys.

And Steve must have, Danny doesn’t know, brain-ninja skills or something, because as soon as Danny thinks it, there Steve is, suddenly awake and all over him.

“Hey, hey, Danno,” Steve says, his voice raspy with sleep, his mouth on Danny’s jawline, and yeah, this is still relatively new now, but Danny is never going to get sick of this.

“Morning.” Danny doesn’t open his eyes just yet, but he feels Steve shift on the bed, feels that he’s already half-hard. Steve keeps kissing along Danny’s jaw, stubble scraping against stubble, his mouth warm against Danny’s skin.

“Steve, I haven’t had my coffee yet,” Danny says, but it’s a half-hearted protest, and Steve knows it.

He feels Steve smile in between kisses, his words coming out in a low rumble. “You can have it later.”

“I guess that means you’re making it for me.”

Steve just makes a noise, one of those _Whatever_ grunts he does sometimes when he’s tired and doesn’t feel like arguing. Danny opens his eyes, tugs on Steve’s hair. “Come ‘ere,” he says, bringing Steve in for a kiss, his hands cupping Steve’s face.

Steve moves again, never breaking the kiss, this time so he’s on top of Danny, and Danny winds his legs around him, pulls him close until he has all that skin and heat against him. Steve keeps kissing him, nudging his hips against Danny’s like he’s trying to get Danny to take the hint.

“ _Please_ ,” Danny says, moving against him, arching into it. He doesn’t care that he sounds desperate. Fuck, he _is_ desperate. They’ve been up for days working on this case, and they haven’t had any time for sex. Some nights they don’t even have enough time for sleep.

Steve’s hands stumble along Danny’s body, sleepy but sure of where they’re going, of what they’re doing. Danny feels the callouses on his fingers, has them memorized the same way Steve already has his body memorized, like it’s something he had to study and figure out. Danny knows Steve’s body, too, knows every tattoo, every scar and bruise, the jut of his hipbones, the outline of his collarbone. It didn’t take him long.

Slick fingers work him open, and he starts to wake up, pushing against Steve’s hand, babbling nonsense, various combinations of “God, Steve, fuck, yes,” until Steve is finally, finally pushing into him.

Steve fucks him slowly, slower than they’ve done this before. He keeps his eyes on Danny’s the entire time, which is something that unnerved Danny the first few times they’d had sex – he likes eye contact; he’s a big fan of it – only because Steve looks at him with the kind of intensity and focus that means forever, that scared him in the beginning because the only other person who’d ever looked at him that way was Rachel.

“Fuck,” Danny says on an exhale, and he closes his eyes for a moment; opens them again to see Steve, his face buried in Danny’s neck, his body outlined with the light starting to stream in through the curtains. He breathes against Danny’s skin, these short little bursts of air, “Danny, Danny, _god_ ,” and then he’s coming apart and Danny is, too.

Steve stays very still on top of him, and Danny shoves at his shoulder. “Come on, you promised me coffee.”

“I did?” Steve raises his head just enough to look up at Danny, who rolls his eyes.

“You look so stupid right now, you have no idea.” Danny takes in the slightly dazed expression, the hair sticking up in five different directions, and the sleepy smile. It’s kind of hard not to be in love with him when he looks like that.

Steve smiles wider and rolls off of Danny, pulling out of him in the process. He makes a noise halfway between a grunt and a moan as he flops onto his back.

“Seriously, you are just going to be useless for the next couple of hours, so I don’t even know why I bother,” Danny says. He moves to get out of bed – he needs food, and coffee, and to clean up – but Steve pulls him in until Danny’s back is against his chest.

“Breakfast can wait,” he says into Danny’s shoulder, the words humming on Danny's skin.

And yeah, Danny thinks it can.


End file.
